<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Drarry】Unexpected by meaningless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445004">【Drarry】Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaningless/pseuds/meaningless'>meaningless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaningless/pseuds/meaningless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>德拉科·马尔福没有想到回国后第一次见到他的男朋友哈利·波特，是在婚礼上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Drarry】Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>德拉科·马尔福没有想到回国后第一次见到他的男朋友哈利·波特，是在婚礼上。</p><p>会场定在郊外一个教堂，天气不错，教堂外绿茵茵的草坪上布置了不少甜品台，纯白的帷幔在风中扬起，像新娘的裙摆。还有随处可见的长椅便于宾客交谈，那些廊柱上全都装饰着白玫瑰，总而言之，是很寻常的普通婚礼。</p><p>说真的，教堂？Hello？有人还记得他们是巫师吗？随即他想起来这是新娘那边的要求，恶，这也太可怕了。为什么会有巫师想要一个教堂婚礼而不是……他不知道，梅林纪念堂婚礼？</p><p>他在心里把场地布置挑剔了一番，往中央的人群走近几步又退开，苍白着脸看向正在那里和宾客谈笑的波特，心中一片茫然。<br/>这是波特想要的吗？</p><p>波特低头向身边一袭白裙的女孩说着什么，那姑娘咯咯直笑，波特的绿眼睛在阳光下闪闪发光，他爽朗的笑声感染了周围的人，一些宾客端着色彩斑斓的鸡尾酒向他道贺，波特也友好地回礼。</p><p>德拉科满不在乎地撇撇嘴，环顾四周，在看见红头发的韦斯莱家族时忍不住皱眉。当然了，当然少不了闹哄哄的韦斯莱们。他不情愿地想起今天的主角之一就是韦斯莱家的人。</p><p>波特的眼神有一刹那从对面的宾客延伸到站在草坪边缘的德拉科，可两人对视一眼后他便移开了视线，就像没有看见一样。</p><p>波特没有想到他会来吗？还是说他根本不希望自己来？<br/>德拉科真的受不了这个。</p><p>先前一个月的冷战又不全是他的错！他是说，他们在战后好不容易走到一起，并且已经同居了大半年，这个冒冒失失的傲罗总是一身伤地结束任务，加班比魔法部部长还勤（部长才不会加班呢——他和部长熟得很），上个月又把自己弄进圣芒戈还瞒着不打算告诉他，发现后的德拉科只不过是说了几句，或许语气有点过分，可他也是为了波特啊，不知道怎么两人就吵起来了，这场争吵伴着波特的摔门声和他一句“很好，我再也不会管你了，随你怎么折腾”落幕。</p><p>还在气头上的马尔福快速收拾了行李，接下了原本犹豫的跨国出差，长达一个月的商务出差里他和波特没有过只言片语。</p><p>接着一回国的德拉科就在婚礼上看见了神采奕奕的波特。</p><p>得了吧，这算什么？还没来得及倒过时差的德拉科脸色冷若冰霜，他走到酒水桌边拿起一杯香槟开始考虑如果现在回家会怎么样。</p><p>另一边的赫敏看见他了。这可真糟糕。</p><p>“嗨，德拉科。”</p><p>他打起精神点点头：“嗨。”</p><p>“真高兴你及时回来了，我们都担心你来不及赶上这场婚礼呢。”</p><p>一定要说这个？他啜了口香槟，酒精让他好受了一点。他试图微笑：“是的，我昨晚刚回国，很高兴没有错过。”</p><p>赫敏向远处望了望，目光关切：“你和哈利还好吗？”</p><p>他的胃不舒服地痉挛了一下，或许不应该空腹喝酒。他直起身：“还好吧，我猜。”</p><p>赫敏抱歉地笑了笑：“为了这场婚礼我们都准备了很久，尤其是哈利，你知道，他这段时间也很忙。”</p><p>“是啊，我能理解。”他的声音不受控制地尖刻起来，这可不是个好现象，他及时转移话题：“仪式还有多久开始？”瞧，现在快到中午了，你不应该在这里和我闲聊，去做点别的事吧。</p><p>赫敏大概读懂了他的暗示，转头看了眼不远处的人群：“快了，也许我还得过去帮忙，恕我失陪。”</p><p>他放下喝空的酒杯，矜持地示意：“没关系，去吧。”</p><p>离开前赫敏看看远处的波特又看看他，微笑：“等会儿见。德拉科，我想哈利也一定很高兴看见你。”</p><p>那可不一定。</p><p> </p><p>他一个人站在遮阳棚下慢悠悠喝着香槟，间或与向他走来的人寒暄几句，但再也没有看向波特，一次也没有。真的没有。他当然能控制住不去看一个熠熠发光的波特。</p><p>典礼要开始了，草坪上三三两两的人群开始向教堂内走去，他在喝完又一杯马提尼后也走进去，顺便在心里批判了教堂内部一无是处的装潢。</p><p>两边的观礼席已经坐满了人，他在前排预留的位置坐下。</p><p>旁边的波特没有看他：“我还以为你不打算来呢。”</p><p>“很抱歉让你失望。”他的胃又开始痉挛了。</p><p>“嘿，德拉科，别这样……我很想你。”</p><p>他的唇角不受控制地挑起，但他还是维持住了岌岌可危的冷静：“我以为你很忙。”</p><p>“那个跑去法国出差一走就是一个月的人可不是我。”</p><p>“那个为韦斯莱的婚礼忙得不可开交的人也不是我。”</p><p>“你知道我把金妮当妹妹吧？”波特叹了口气，为金妮的婚礼帮忙也是他该做的。</p><p>德拉科没有理他。</p><p>他知道自己男朋友在别扭什么，悄悄牵起他的手：“好吧，我保证，以后出任务会更小心的，并且不会再试图瞒你任何事。你也不准再这么长时间不联系我。”</p><p>这就有点过了，德拉科眨眨眼，要不是他们坐在第一排他会忍不住立刻吻他的。</p><p>他矜持地“嗯”一声，相扣的十指握得更紧。</p><p>“我们的婚礼也要在教堂举行吗？”</p><p>“我们的什么？”波特的声音大了些，他的语调像一只跳起来的小兔子。</p><p>这很傻，但他还是面无表情地重复一遍：“我们的婚礼。”</p><p>“噢，这……噢，我，嗯，我们不一定要在教堂，实际上，完全不必。”</p><p>“再好不过。我不喜欢教堂。”</p><p>他能感到那双和阳光下的草坪一样绿的眼睛在目不转睛地看着他，并为此感到心满意足。他想起在异国订制的对戒，想起买下的猫眼石袖扣。</p><p>“所以你想在梅林纪念堂举办吗？”</p><p>“……绝不。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>